Aib Masa Kecil?
by reichtzentern
Summary: Armin ternyata menyukai... maninan anak kecil? Balon? Ternyata benar, Armin itu anak TK bertubuh remaja.. #UntukAnnie #Balon (Niatnya mau bikin humor tapi saya gabisa ngelawak A Author baru, mohon reviewnya xD. Btw, Happy Birthday Annie!)
Hanji tergila-gila pada makhluk khayal bernama titan, Levi tergila-gila pada kebersihan, Sasha tergila-gila pada kentang, dan Armin tergila-gila pada... Balon? "Kau sudah besar, Armin, memangnya kau pikir umurmu berapa?"

-/-

Mr. Keith berbaik hati mengajak outdoor ke taman bermain, katanya untuk menyiapkan diri sebagai anggota masyarakat, kenapa harus taman bermain yg isinya kebanyakan anak kecil? Entahlah, hanya mr. Keith dan tuhan yg tahu.

Annie kena sial harus sekelompok dengan trio Eren-Mikasa-Armin, Mikasa jangan ditanya, pasti akan ada kemana pun Eren berada, dan Armin, melihat wajahnya yg seperti bayi, Annie curiga Armin akan ikut-ikutan Sasha naik perosotan.

"Nah! Jadi kita akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Eren heboh.

"Aku ikut apa yg Eren lakukan." Mikasa menjawab datar. Eren menatap Annie.

"Sebaiknya cari dulu rambut mangkok cengeng itu, dia yg paling pintar kan? Tanya dia saja." Sahut Annie ketus, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru taman.

Apa kubilang, Armin benar-benar anak kecil yg terjebak dalam tubuh anak SMA, Annie membatin gemas. Siapa yg tidak gemas? Lihatlah wajah semangatnya saat melihat balon, apa tidak mirip anak TK? Dengan wajah seimut itu, jelas saja Annie gemas, itu juga alasan Eren dan Mikasa menjaga Armin seperti anak sendiri, kan?

"Kita hampiri saja dia." Suara Mikasa menyadarkan lamunan Annie, Eren sudah jalan duluan dengan senyum idiot.

"ARMIN!" Eren sadarlah, suaramu seperti gadis perawan mau diperkosa, Annie membatin kesal.

Oknum berwajah polos tak sadar akan dosa yg dimilikinya menoleh, tersenyum lebar, lalu berlari pada Annie.

"Ada balon!"

Hah? "Ini taman bermain anak-anak, Armin. Wajar saja ada balon." Annie menghela nafas heran.

Armin menarik tangan Annie, "Oh ayolah~ belikan aku satu ya?" Armin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Tahan dirimu, Annie, ya tuhan, dia benar-benar manis! Annie membatin frustasi.

"Kau sudah besar, Armin, memangnya kau pikir umurmu berapa?"

Cengiran malah muncul di wajah Armin, "Kalau begitu, apa kau lupa siapa anak yg menginginkan balon dengan mata berbinar saat ulang tahun Eren dulu?"

Annie melotot, itu aib belasan tahun yg lalu, bisa-bisanya Armin masih mengingatnya!

"Jangan membahasnya!"

-/-

Balon warna-warni bertebaran di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Jaeger, tempat anak-anak TK Kyojin berkumpul.

Seorang anak perempuan tak ikut mengusili putra tunggal Jaeger yg sedang berulang tahun, ia hanya menatap balon warna-warni itu takjub.

"Cantik.." Pujinya pelan.

Anak laki-laki lain yg merupakan sahabat yg berulang tahun menoleh, heran. Eren anak baik, apa anak perempuan itu membencinya sehingga dia tidak mau menghampiri Eren? Armin bertanya dalam hati. Berhubung memiliki kakek dan ayah yg kepo, maka Armin pun terlahir kepo, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak perempuan bercepol ceri itu.

Si anak perempuan tampak menyadari kehadiran Armin, ia menoleh dan melangkah mundur. Armin tersenyum ramah, kakek bilang, dia harus ramah pada semua orang.

"Hei, Annie! Mau makan kue bersamaku? Daripada sendirian disini!" Ajaknya.

Annie menatap Armin dengan tatapan galau, lalu menoleh ke arah balon yg bertengger di langit-langit teras rumah Jaeger.

"Aku mau makan kue.. tapi aku juga mau balon itu.." Dia berkata pelan sambil menunduk. Malu.

Wajah Armin memerah, dia manis sekali! "A-aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu! Spontan Armin berkata begitu.

Kedua mata Annie tampak berbinar, "Benarkah?"

Dengan antusias Armin mengangguk, "Tapi syaratnya, kau datangi Eren dan ucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, lalu makan kue denganku ya?"

Annie mengangguk, lalu meraih tangan Armin, "Janji?"

Sekali lagi Armin mengangguk, "Janji! Nah, ayo!" Armin menarik tangan Annie lembut menuju tempat Eren yg sedang memotong kue dibantu Mikasa.

"Eren selamat ulang tahun." Annie tersenyum manis, lalu menoleh pada Armin.

Armin mengangguk, "Mikasa, minta kue dua." Ia melempar cengiran pada Mikasa yg tadi menatap Annie heran.

"Armin suka Annie ya?" Tanya Mikasa polos.

Wajah Armin memerah lagi, Annie menoleh bingung, tapi Armin hanya memalingkan wajah dan mengambil kue yg sudah dipotong Mikasa, lalu kembali membawa Annie pergi.

"Kata Mikasa benar, Armin suka Annie?" Tanya Annie polos.

Armin mengerucutkan bibir imut, "Annie jangan tanya. Kau duduk saja sebentar, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar, ya?"

Dengan polosnya Annie mengangguk, "Jangan pergi lama-lama, Armin."

Anggukan menjawab, tapi Armin berlari kencang menghampiri paman Grisha yg sedang berbincang dengan paman Kenny.

"Paman Grisha!" Panggilnya. Grisha dan Kenny menoleh.

"Ada apa, Armin?" Tanya Grisha sambil berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan Armin.

"Aku mau balon, yg warnanya kuning dan biru!"

Kenny tertawa, "Dasar bocah."

Seulas senyum hadir di wajah Grisha. "Tunggu sebentar." Kepala keluarga Jaeger itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi, kau suka seseorang, bocah?" Kenny menatap Armin, "Gadis bercepol ceri itu, teman TK-mu dan Eren kan?"

Armin menatap Kenny malu-malu, "Paman Kenny diam ya? Aku malu." Jawaban Armin hanya membuat Kenny tertawa.

Grisha kembali, dengan dua balon di tangannya, lalu memberikannya pada Armin, "Aku baru tahu kau suka balon, Armin."

Armin melempar cengiran. Kenny menyeringai.

"Semoga berhasil, bocah."

Anggukan sebagai rasa terima kasih, sebelum Armin berlari meninggalkan kedua om-om itu.

"Annie, maaf lama." Armin mengulas senyum manis.

Annie mengerucutkan bibir, "Kau kemana tadi? Ayo makan." Ia memotong potongan kuenya menjadi lebih kecil.

"Ini untukmu." Armin menunjukan kedua balon yg tadi disembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

Lagi, kedua mata Annie berbinar melihat kedua balon itu, "Balon.."

"Annie menyukainya?" Tanya Armin senang.

"Aku suka! Armin baik sekali!" Annie memeluk Armin singkat, membuat rona merah kembali hadir di wajah Armin. "Boleh aku minta yg biru?"

"Tentu saja! Annie suka biru?" Jawab Armin semangat.

"Aku suka, soalnya biru sama seperti warna mata Armin." Annie menjawab ceria, dan rona merah samar hadir di pipinya.

"Ma-mataku?" Tanya Armin malu.

Annie mengangguk semangat. "Terima kasih, Armin. Aku suka sekali, Armin sangat baik." Ia mengulas senyum manis.

Wajah Armin kini benar-benar merah. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Tangan mungil Annie tersodor untuk menyuapi Armin kue, "Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih." Armin menyuapnya malu-malu. "Terima kasih, Annie."

Senyuman Annie melebar, "Armin manis!" Ia berkata spontan, membuat Armin salah tingkah lagi, "Aku suka Armin. Apa Armin juga suka Annie?"

-/-

"Apa kau mau aku menjawabnya sekarang, Annie?" Armin menyeringai kecil.

Wajah Annie merah padam, dia benar-benar menyesali kepintaran Armin yg membuatnya teringat saat dulu ia begitu menyukai balon.

Armin menarik kedua pipi Annie, lalu berbisik. "Aku sa~ngat menyukai Annie."

"Bo-bodoh!" Annie memukul pelan kepala Armin dengan buku tulis yg dibawanya, Armin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kau menyukai Armin yg bodoh ini,kan?"

-/-

GAK BISA BIKIN KOMEDI QAAQ Aduh aku ketawa ketawa sendiri pas bikin masa kecil mereka, imut banget pastinya mereka dulu

Review please? Author baru butuh krisar (o^^)o

Makasih udah mau mampir~ /lambaikan tangan/


End file.
